Broken Down Elevator
by vocalislife
Summary: This is a fluffy story about EO. This is just some fun and I hope you all enjoy. AND! I'm not completely eliminating the show from the story because I do love me some SVU not just the ever so intoxicating EO love. chapter 1 of... I'm not sure. rated T for some language


This is my very first fan fiction so please don't shoot if you don't like it. Any commentary is appreciated. If you all like it I will definitely continue. Lets just see how chapter one goes and we can go from here.

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS.

These are just the things I wish would happen…. But a girl can dream right?

Rated T for some flirtatious touching if you will…. Oh and some language

Set in beginning of season 12

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were never aloud to touch. They have this unspoken bond. Is it love? They don't know. They're not aloud to know. Allowing their minds to go there is inappropriate. They're professionals. At least that's what they tell themselves. They tells themselves if they weigh down their feelings and don't show any sign of affection they can get on with the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_ELLIOTS POV_

_She's wearing that shirt again. That same damn shirt that shows her cleavage and hugs her in all the right places. I swear to God she knows I can't focus when she wears that shirt. Just go get coffee Elliot. Just go get coffee and look away. _

Elliot picks up a cheap Styrofoam cup and pours the hot liquid in until it almost spills over. He's still unfocused. He thinks he can smell her but that's impossible because she was far away still at the entrance of the room. At least that's what he thought. He feels something rubbing against his shoulder. It was her. She reached over and grabbed a cup brushing against his chest. _They don't touch. _

" Can I have some?"

_Elliot paused… What was she talking about… _

"The coffee" she pointed " Its still in your hand "

"Oh yeah! Sorry.. I'm really tired"

Olivia giggled "its fine but if we have to go somewhere today.. I'm driving"

She reached over and rubbed his arm and then walked off leaving a trail of her intoxicating perfume.

_Did she just rub my arm…. And giggle… was she flirting… NO! That's not Olivia Benson…. Elliot don't be ridiculous. You all are professionals. She doesn't even know about the separation and she doesn't need too anyway she is just a work associate. Nothing more. But she's Olivia. …..She's so much more…Okay Elliot stop thinking. Go sit down at your desk, across from.. Olivia, and work._

Elliot tried to avoid eye contact as much as possible as he was walking to his desk but those chocolate brown eyes starred up at him and he couldn't resist. She gave him a smile that made his knees go weak but didn't let anyone notice. He quickly shuffled to his seat and focused on his computer. An hour managed to go by before he was interrupted which is almost impossible for the SVU staff.

He feels someone hovering over him and looks around his right shoulder. Its her.. Again. He quickly looks away and hopes she cant hear his heart beating out of his chest because she is so close.

She leans in a bit closer "What are you looking at?"

"Oh this is just a suspect for the Munoz rape. Its her ex boyfriend. He seemed sketchy when Munch and I interviewed him. I wanna know if he has any priors even the smallest thing can help this case cus right now we have nothin."

She leaned in closer and put her right hand on his desk basically lying her upper body on his back and shoulder. She studied the screen then furrowed her eyebrows in disbelief.

She put her hand on top of his, which was over the mouse and gently moved it away.

_What the hell was she doing! She's too close! We can't touch like this. Like… like.. I don't even fucking know but we can't do this we don't do this.. 12 years and we haven't broken the rules. But today! Today! She chooses to be like this… but… why cant I stop liking it… shit, forget liking it. Why does this feel like home. Like this is totally normal… just calm down. Maybe she doesn't realize what she's doing.. That's got to be it… Right? _

_We don't touch…._

"Elliot… hello?"

"Sorry what"

"Shesh El you need a nap"

"yeah"

While he was freaking out to himself she was looking up an old case that mirrored the Munoz case.

"Hey do you remember the Stephanie Kapsilus rape. It was last year around this time"

"yeah… why"

"This was our main suspect. But he used a condom and there wasn't any DNA left behind. And get this, Stephanie had just broken up with him 2 weeks before the rape."

Elliot looked at the file on the screen displaying the details of Stephanie Kapsilus' rape.

"This is almost exactly the same as Ambers rape. Except he slipped up this time and didn't use a condom."

Olivia still leaning over him "This should be plenty for us to get a DNA warrant."

Elliot looked up at her "lets go"

Olivia moved first grabbing her coat and waiting for him. He was still in shock.

_She was on top of him breathing on his neck. Shake it off Elliot.. Its not that big of a deal… ok… it is… is it? _

He got up, grabbed his coat and headed towards the elevator with his partner.

He pressed the button and stood next to her. Their shoulders touching yet they were the only ones in the elevator.

_If she can cross boundaries then so can I. _

They hear the gears begins move and they wait silently. Elliot looks over at Olivia and smiles but then suddenly the elevator quickly drops and shakes. It broke down.

She falls on him and he catches her. One hand wrapped around torso the other grasping his arm trying not to fall. his hand wrapped around her waist keeping her stable. They pause realizing what just happened and then they realize they are still clinging to each other but know one moves. Silence fills the broken down elevator as they just stare into each others eyes.

TBC….

Please comment if you enjoyed this. If you all like it I will definitely continue this journey of the broken down elevator… thanks so much for reading.


End file.
